


Home Videos

by GoodbyeBlueMonday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Childhood Memories, Established Relationship, Family, Family Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Sappy Ending, Victor Nikiforov is Extra, Video Cameras, Young Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:41:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11137824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodbyeBlueMonday/pseuds/GoodbyeBlueMonday
Summary: Victor doesn't believe Yuuri's family that he's been in love with him forever, but they have video proof. Cue a delighted Victor and a mortified Yuuri, but it all works out in the end.





	Home Videos

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this lovely fanart: <http://remocon.tumblr.com/post/161445234738/wish-there-were-more-vicchan-scenes> and posted with permission of the artist!

"Awww, he is so cute!"

Yuuri heard the squee of his fiancé from across the house as he toweled off in the onsen.  _Makkachin must be up to something_ , Yuuri thought to himself. That tone of voice was one that Victor only used with Yuuri or his dog. Even with Yurio, it was a little more subdued. Yuuri wasn't in the room at the time, so it must be Makkachin.

Yuuri could not have been more wrong.

As Yuuri bathed, Victor had found himself in an animated conversation with Yuuri's parents -- with his future in-laws. Victor had been welcome and treated like a part of the Katsuki family ever since he had first arrived and declared himself to be Yuuri's coach. But now that it was official, now that the men had declared their intention to marry, he wanted to get to know them better. And most importantly, to learn more about Yuuri's early life.

One thing he quickly learned is how Yuuri had admired him since he was young. Watching Victor skate had been the reason that Yuuri started competing professionally. Victor had heard a version of this story from so many of his competitors over the years, from Chris, from Michele, even from Georgi, who was nearly Victor's age. Still, something bloomed bright and warm in his heart every time he heard this from Yuuri.

He just couldn't believe, though, exactly  _what_ he was hearing from Yuuri's parents. "He really got a poodle because I had one? And named it after me?"

"That's right," Hiroko said. "His poodle was named Vicchan. You've seen the shrine, haven't you?"

"And he had all these photos on his walls?"

"I can  _show_ you the photos, Victor. He told us he was leaving them behind when he moved to St. Petersburg with you. He didn't want you to feel uncomfortable."

Victor could only imagine what Yuuri was thinking when he saw Victor's own personal private shrine, compiled after the Sochi GPF, of Yuuri's photos. God, some of them even had  _kiss marks_ on them. How could Yuuri think Victor would be upset by a few normal posters?

"I..." Victor blushed. He was not normally a nervous person, but Yuuri brought out new sides to him.  _Especially_ when he was talking about his love for Yuuri to his parents, who knew him better than anyone, even Victor. "I just can't believe that Yuuri would be so in love with me then. With  _me_. I was so lonely, so closed-off from the world. My routines were flashy but they had no feeling, not like his! He is surrounded by so many people who loved him. Why would he want me? Why would he want me for so long, before I ever did anything back?"

During his outburst, Mari and Hiroko had turned their heads to look at each other. A knowing smile crept up on their faces.

"Well, if you really don't believe us," Mari began. "...Yuuri will kill me for this. But I have something to show you."

Victor's mood did a 180, his face lighting up in its trademark heart-shaped grin.

"REALLY?" There was nothing he loved more than learning more about his Yuuri.

* * *

 

Mari found an old home video she'd made of a then-11-year-old Yuuri, with the newly adopted puppy Vicchan. 

Victor caught himself grinning as soon as the video clicked on, and he saw the preteen version of his fiancé talking to his dog. Yuuri was small and chubby, with adorable round cheeks.

_He is adorable._

_I love him so much._

_I hope our future children look like him_.

The last thought caught Victor by surprise, making him blush; he couldn't believe he was thinking like that in front of Yuuri's parents!

He forgot it, though, when the video crackled and Yuuri began to speak.

"Vicchan, you're going to help me practice what I'm gonna say when I finally meet Victor." The dog looked up at him with big, confused eyes.

"Here goes--" Yuuri whirled around. "MARI-NEESAN!!!! What are you DOING???"

"I'm sorry, Yuu-chan, it's just too funny!"

"Stop it!!!! It's not!!!!" Tears welled up in his eyes. Victor felt a pang in his chest, the same way he did whenever the now-adult Yuuri,  _his_ Yuuri, cried.

The video cut off, only to resume again, with Mari slightly further away. It went back and forth like that a few times, with Yuuri getting a little further until he caught his older sister again.

Finally, she said something that seemed to soothe him. "I'm just taking it so you'll remember when you do meet Victor!"

Yuuri suddenly brightened, wiping his tears away and smiling wide, the way he did at Victor when he aced a routine, or when they discussed honeymoon plans. His hopeful smile. Victor was stunned at how much it hadn't changed over the years.

"You really think I will meet him someday?"

"Of course! You're going to become a champion skater and meet him on the same ice one day, right?"

"Right! Okay, here goes!"

Yuuri set Vicchan down and looked around sheepishly.

"Victor...you have always been my inspiration for skating. I can't believe I finally got to skate on the same ice as you since you always were a god to me..."

Victor was taken aback. A  _god?_ Yuuri had never told him that. Not in so many words, anyway.

"And I was wondering maybe we could be friends and go out sometime!" 

Victor smiled even wider, clutching his hand to his face. "Oh, Yuuri..."

"I-I mean go out as friends, haha!" Yuuri in the video said, as though in response to Victor. It was adorable; Yuuri was still his sheepish, cute self, even back then. Victor liked him even more now when he was confident and took ownership of his  _eros_ , but he loved shy, nervous Yuuri all the same. Victor loved every type of Yuuri.

Even cuter, Vicchan started barking. Victor knew that kind of bark; the dog had taken "go out" as an invitation for a walk. 

Before video-Yuuri could respond, though, the real one came running and screaming down the hall.

"MARI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING???????"

Yuuri was in the doorway, still clad only in his bathrobe. His face was red and panicked as he looked at his mother, sister and fiancé spread out around their old TV. 

"No! Why are you showing him these things?"

"He wanted to..." Mari began, but Victor quickly took over.

"Yuuri, you were so cute!"

His exclamation fell on deaf ears. Yuuri was mortified. And terrified, like he was dreading something.

He ran up and grabbed Victor by the arm, running and pulling him toward their room after one last glare at his family.

* * *

 

"I don't know why you are so upset, my Yuuri. It's so sweet, to know you have always thought of me this way!"

"No, it's  _embarrassing_." Yuuri turned away from his fiancé, hiding his face in the pillow. It was late, and the two of them were getting ready for bed in Yuuri's old room, newly outfitted with a larger bed to enable their joint visits. "Vitya, I was like a _fanboy_. I didn't know you at all, and I was already so obsessed with you that I was skating  _for_ you. I modeled my career around you! Isn't that supposed to be creepy?"

"No, no, no," Victor sighed, drawing Yuuri closer in his arms. "Listen,  _mon trésor, mon beau_..." Yuuri always warmed a little when Victor spoke French to him, and Victor quickly learned and turned it on when he wanted to calm his lover down. He couldn't help it; it was the "Language of Love" after all, and how lucky was Yuuri to be marrying a man who was fluent in it? 

"...My Yuuri. I was obsessed with you before I really knew you too."

"Huh?" Yuuri kinda knew where this was going, but that didn't keep him from feeling stunned, no matter how often he heard this from Victor.

"The banquet. I've loved you since you first threw your arms around me and asked me to be your coach. Maybe even since I saw you up on that pole with Chris, so free, so beautiful, so  _sexy_."

"Vitenka..." Yuuri blushed, as he always did when Victor brought up the pole-dancing. But he looked up at him expectantly, nudging his fiancé to continue.

"That's how I knew you had this  _eros_ inside you that I wanted to see again and again, but directed only at me.

Yuuri...I like to think that it was love at first sight for both of us. We were always meant to be together. Cupid's arrow just hit us at different times, _da?_ "

Yuuri grinned as he melted further into Victor's arms, a warm, satisfied grin. "So you're saying we're soulmates?"

"Maybe." Victor mirrored his fiancé's grin. "If it were anyone else, maybe I'd be weirded out, but with you, it just proves that we have always been for each other."

"I have always been yours," Yuuri said, looking up at Victor, and turning in his arms to face him. "Even before I met you, I belonged to you."

"And I you," Victor cooed. "Even before I knew your name. I was always waiting for the man who would save me from my lonely life. And that is you,  _mon amour_.  _L'amour de ma vie_."

Yuuri didn't know what that whole French phrase meant, but he had a feeling. He pressed closer to his beloved, and soon they were drowning in kisses and caresses.

Words and old videos could say a lot, but not as much as this... This is how they knew what they were to each other.

This was all they needed to express their love.

**Author's Note:**

> Language stuff:  
> -"Neesan" is a Japanese honorific that means "older sister"  
> -"Vitenka" is another Russian nickname for Victor like "Vitya" is, but more intimate
> 
> I have Victor give French endearments to Yuuri, since I speak French and not Russian, and kinda messed up in my last fic with the Russian ones. (Victor is canonically fluent in French, and I figure he'd say sappy things to Yuuri in every possible language he could. Chris has probably taught him a few German and Italian endearments, too.) Those words mean:  
> -Mon trésor = my treasure  
> -Mon beau = my beauty, beautiful, handsome (this is specific to men and the female equivalent would be "ma belle")  
> -Mon amour = my love  
> -L'amour de ma vie = the love of my life (literal translation, if there's a better French idiom please let me know)


End file.
